


Unbreakable Bond

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Dominance, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in the open, they fuck in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amand_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/gifts).



> Thank you to [SDK](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) and [Tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Harry put his hand on the small of Hermione's back and gently pushed her forward, thrilling at the ease with which she bent to his touch. Ron's arms came up around her, holding her close, grounding her.

Watching intently, Harry bit the corner of his lip as Ron thrust up into her, his cock disappearing inside her and then slowly emerging. He stroked himself lazily, as he found it incredibly erotic to witness the point where the two of them became one. 

Someday he'd like to watch as three of them moved together but he'd yet to put a memory in a Pensieve. He had a life to enjoy right here in his bed.

Harry bent his head and licked Ron's shaft, tasting Hermione on Ron's cock. He ran his fingers over the cock ring that kept Ron from coming and sucked one of Ron's balls into his mouth, the tender skin damp and musky, his thumb teasingly brushing Ron's hole.

Moving his hands back up to Hermione, Harry gripped the base of the buttplug in Hermione's arse and slowly eased it partway out, watching her skin stretch around it, before pushing it back in with a twist. She clenched around it and Harry imagined how good it would feel to have her squeezing his cock. Though they hadn't tried it yet, maybe she'd be able to take both his and Ron's in her arse. 

Fuck.

Harry then tapped the buttplug with his wand, her whole body quivering in response to the added stimulation.

Ron groaned, the vibrations reverberating through her body to his.

Harry chuckled. He didn't want Ron to come, though; it was more satisfying for all of them the longer he put off their final release, taking them to the edge before pulling them back. 

Instead he moved his attention back to Hermione again. Holding out his hand, he Summoned a flogger and swatted her bottom gently at first, soft whimpers escaping and her back arching, which in turn encouraged Harry to increase the intensity and frequency of the strikes. 

Her skin went from pale peach to vivid pink with each whack of the flogger. Harry paused to run his fingers over the hot flesh and couldn't resist giving her a smack with his hand. His cock throbbed as she gasped and her body jerked forward, nearly unseating Ron.

Reaching for the lube, Harry stroked it onto his cock and then eased the plug from Hermione's arse.

"Please, Harry, please," she begged him. She always did. Ron would be begging, too, by the end.

Ron skimmed his hands down her back and pulled her cheeks wide, giving Harry a perfect view of her empty hole, clenching and relaxing as she waited for him to fill her. 

Getting to his knees on the bed, he positioned himself behind her and pushed inside in a single, smooth thrust. She was so tight and hot that Harry stilled for a moment, allowing himself to adjust. He could feel Ron's thick cock just on the other side of the thin wall separating them.

Hands running up her back, he pulled at her shoulders, straightening her back. He then wrapped her hair around his fist, tugging gently, and began fucking her.

"Gorgeous," Ron murmured, taking her ample tits into his broad hands. He rolled his hips, needing to move despite Harry controlling their rhythm from his position behind her.

Harry focused on the sensations around him, clearing his mind. The physical pleasure centered around his cock. The aural stimulation of the breathy sighs and moans Hermione made as they fucked her and the lower-pitched groans and grunts that slipped from Ron's lips. 

Some might think Harry was the third wheel, hanging on to their friendship while Ron and Hermione were clearly a couple. And Harry let them think that. It was better for all of them that way. 

No one else would understand how they were bound by more than war and friendship. 

It was a heady feeling, knowing that Ron and Hermione wanted him — trusted him — to share their intimate fantasies, to control their every move in the bedroom. He wouldn't have risked others knowing for the world. 

"Harder," Hermione whispered and Harry grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back while Ron pinched her nipples, making her whimper. 

Taking a deep breath, he started thrusting hard, long, and deep, edging closer to orgasm. He felt every inch of his cock as it slid in and out of her, the intense sensations going straight to his balls.

Harry looked down at Ron, whose eyes were begging him, and wandlessly cast " _Finite Incantatum_!" Ron roared as the cockring disappeared and, in an instant, his body seized as came, balls deep, inside Hermione. Harry thrust into Hermione until he, too, could wait no longer, his balls tight and aching. He pulled out just as he began to come, painting thick white ropes across her still pink skin.

Hermione collapsed against Ron as Harry let go of her and sat back on his heels, panting. Her hips gently rocked against Ron, and Harry knew she had yet to come.

Harry leaned forward and dipped his fingers into his come, then with a single finger found her clit, swollen and sensitive.

"Oh," she gasped as Harry ever so delicately rubbed back and forth until she keened and shuddered. 

Reaching for his wand again, Harry cleaned them up. Hermione moved toward the edge of the bed, leaving space for Harry in between her and Ron. As he spooned behind her, Ron did the same with Harry, his warm body moulding to Harry's back. Harry closed his eyes just as Ron laid his broad hand on top of Harry's hip.

~*~

"Morning, Potter."

Harry looked up at his current partner, Blaise Zabini. The sooner Blaise's usual partner, Susan Bones, got out of St Mungos, the better. 

"Blaise," Harry replied and picked up a report that had come in late yesterday.

"All you do is work, Potter," Blaise said, half-sitting on the edge of Harry's desk. "You should get out more, live a little."

"I like a quiet life, Blaise." Harry gave him a look and he stood up again. "This job is all the excitement I need."

"The invitation still stands if you ever need to _unwind_." Blaise handed him a business card. "They'd love your business."

  
**Draco's Den of Decadent Delights**

_There is no fantasy we won't fulfill.  
~Draco Malfoy, owner_   


"Does he pay you to promote his club?" Harry asked, pulling open a desk drawer and tossing the card inside.

Blaise smirked. "Not in Galleons."

Harry did not need to know that, though he'd long suspected it.

"Right. I have things to do, Blaise." Harry stood and opened the door to his office fully. 

"You're duller than ditchwater, Potter," Blaise said, practically pouting as he walked out the door. Harry shut it firmly behind him.

Sitting back down at his desk, he allowed himself a moment to reminisce about the night before—Ron and Hermione writhing beneath him, coming at his command—and smiled.

Dull indeed.


End file.
